1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of the allocation of communication addresses to devices connected to a powerline communication network. More particularly, these are networks of electric meters remotely read from a data concentration apparatus through the electrical network.
2. Description of Related Art
Remotely reading data on electric meters operating on the electrical network is known. This is generally done by equipment performing the readings and making up a summary for a computer network, for example the invoicing network of the electrical energy distribution operator. This apparatus is known by the term DC (standing for Data Concentrator).
In order to be remotely read, the meters are provided with a communication interface on the carrier current. This interface has in memory the serial number engraved on the apparatus. This number constitutes a unique permanent identification of each meter.
Communication on the carrier current is performed by means of modulated data frames on the cables of the electrical energy distribution network. These frames, an example of which can be seen in FIG. 4, consist of a preamble for identifying the frame 4.1, a part 4.2 constituting strictly speaking the transported data packet and a checksum 4.3 for checking the integrity thereof, for example by means of a CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Code). The destination of the frame is selected by means of an address, referred to as an MAC address, coded in 12 bits and allocated to each device that is to communicate with the network. Details concerning the format of these frames can be found in French Standard NF EN 61334-5-1 entitled “Distribution automation using distribution line carrier systems—Part 5-1: Lower layer profiles—The spread shift keying (S-FSK) profile”, which completely reproduces the publication CEI 61334-5-1:2001.
In order to be able to communicate, a device connected to the electrical distribution network must therefore be allocated an MAC address. The allocation of these addresses is described in the French Standard NF EN 61334-4-511 entitled “Distribution automation using distribution line carrier systems—Part 4-511: Data communication protocols—System administration—CIASE protocol”, which completely reproduces the publication CEI 61334-4-511:2001. This protocol enables a central device of the system to allocate MAC addresses to all the devices connected to the network. The method described involves numerous discovery phases that take up a great deal of time, the connection rate being low.